The present invention relates to individual CD cases, and relates more particularly to such an individual CD case which is comprised of a case body, a sliding plate mounted in the case body, and a CD holder plate mounted on the sliding plate and, which automatically ejects the sliding plate and the CD holder plate out of the case body when the sliding plate is depressed and then immediately released.
Regular individual CD cases are commonly made of rectangular shape comprised of a bottom shell, a top cover shell pivoted to the bottom shell, and a CD holder plate mounted within the bottom shell. The bottom shell has two pivot holes bilaterally disposed near one end, and two raised portions bilaterally disposed near an opposite end. The top cover shell has two pivot pins bilaterally disposed at an inner side near one end and respectively inserted into the pivot holes of the bottom shell, and two recessed portions bilaterally disposed near an opposite end for engagement with the raised portions of the bottom shell when the individual CD case is closed. This structure of individual CD case is not satisfactory in function. When several individual CD cases are used, they cannot be arranged in good order. If to keep a big number of individual CD cases in order, a CD storage case or like means shell be used. Another drawback of this structure of individual CD case is that the user must use both hands when to pick up the compact disk from the case, i.e., the user must hold the case with one hand and remove the compact disk from the CD holder plate with the other hand. Another drawback of this structure of individual CD case is that the top cover shell cannot be easily opened from the bottom shell, and the case tends to be damaged when to open the top cover shell from the bottom shell with force. Furthermore, this structure of individual CD case is fragile, and tends to break when drops to the floor.